mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Barbaro
Joe Barbaro is a major character in Mafia II, and the protagonist of the DLC Joe's Adventures. He is Vito Scaletta's best friend. While Vito was fighting in World War II, Joe started to get into illegal activities. When Vito returns from the war with nothing but family debt, Joe helps him out, inviting Vito to join him in his life of crime. Background History Joe is a career criminal and lifelong friend of Vito Scaletta. Brash and unpredictable, Joe can seemingly make trouble out of nothing. As a child, Joe was the neighborhood bully. He met Vito when the younger boy offered to fight him for a place in his gang. Over the next 10 years, the pair of them made a great team: rational Vito keeping wild Joe in check as they enjoyed a life of petty crime. The pair became closer than brothers and trusted each other with their lives. As Joe grew older, he lived larger, with strong booze, fast cars and loose women. Naturally, moving up the criminal ladder was the perfect way for him to feed his vices. When Vito returns home on leave from the war, Joe finds him and, using his new-found criminal connections, gives him forged discharge documents to ensure that Vito doesn't have to return. After Vito's father died, his debts to local loan sharks were passed on to his family. Joe convinces Vito to join him in the Mafia to settle his father's debts before the loan sharks come after his family. Joe and Vito become 'Made Men' in the Falcone crime family at some point in 1951. Serving Clemente Joe greets Vito at the train station when he finds out Vito was coming home from the war. While catching up and having a drink with Vito at the local bar, Joe discovers that he is only on leave for a month. He then makes a call to a business contact named Giuseppe and asks him to make some fake discharge papers so Vito doesn't have to go back. He then shows Vito around the city and introduces him to people such as Giuseppe, Tommy and Mike Bruski, who gives Vito his first job. The next day, Joe introduces Vito to Henry Tomasino, a made man in the Clemente crime family. Henry then tells Vito to rob the Office of Price Administration. After completing the robbery, Henry is seen again in Murphy's Law where Joe and Vito are told to rob a jewellery store because the owner owes Don Alberto Clemente money. The robbery was going according to plan until Brian O'Neill and his crew try to rob the same store while Vito and Joe are robbing it. They get away with the jewellery after a shootout and the police. In The Buzzsaw, after having lunch with the Clemente crime family Caporegime Luca Gurino, Joe and Vito help Henry into killing Sidney Pen. After waiting a couple of hours, Pen arrives with his guards. After Vito kills the guards with an MG42, the trio go after Pen in his distillery. Vito, Joe, and Henry fight their way through a shootout with Pen's guards until they finally approach Pen himself. When Henry sends Alberto Clemente's regards, Pen shoots Henry in the leg. Pen is then gunned down by both Vito and Joe, and Joe then carries Henry out of the burning distillery. Joe and Vito take him to see El Greco for medical assistance. He is next seen at Vito's trial and he gives Vito a message to contact Leone "Leo" Galante when he is in prison. Joining the Falcone family Main article: Joe's Adventures. Before he was seen in Vito's trial, at his apartment, Joe discovers that one of the gas station attendants ratted out Vito (whom Vito had sold the gas stamps to during the events in Chapter 3 of Mafia II) and Vito was arrested by the police. After learning from the gas station attendant Stan that Clemente crime family member Richie Mazzeo has turned rat and telling Luca Gurino the situation, Joe tracks him down and was ordered to kill him. Joe proceeds to killing Richie at an icy lake before going to meet up with Luca, who says that they got the best lawyer for Vito. However, the plan eventually fails and Vito was sentenced to ten years in prison, which resulted in an angry Joe blabber-mouthing at Luca. In the aftermath, Joe receives a call from Henry, who tells him that Luca has put a contract out on him. Joe then leaves Empire Bay and lives in the southern parts of the United States for five years before returning back. Upon his arrival, he meets Antonio "Tony Balls" Balsamo, a Falcone soldato. Two thugs encounters Joe, who try and get him to give them money. Joe proceeds to beat up the thugs. Joe then proceeds to stealing a blue/green Shubert Frigate before driving back to his apartment in Little Italy. Joe works with Tony as a business partner. Tony later introduced Joe to the Falcone underboss Eddie Scarpa and vouched for him to become one of the Falcone family's trusted men. Joe also met Caporegime Rocco and did various tasks for both him and Eddie. During his visit at the Garden of Eden, Joe was caught in an assassination attempt on both Don Carlo Falcone and Eddie plotted by Rocco. Joe and Eddie were able to fight off Rocco's Crew who conspired with him. Joe and Eddie chased Rocco into the Empire Bay Construction Co.. Eddie stays in the car and promises him that everything will be taken care of. Joe then entered the construction site and killed all of Rocco's remaining men, and finally threw off Rocco himself from the construction site, wrecking Eddie's car in the process. He later joined the meeting between the Clemente and Falcone crime families, presumably a sit-down, where he gave Luca a middle finger. Vito's Return After Vito's release, Joe shows him his new apartment. They later then meet up with Eddie, who he's been working for since the Clemente's tried to charge Joe and Vito for becoming made men. The trio go to the Cathouse to celebrate Vito's release, however, Joe and Vito discover that Eddie has the body of Frankie Potts, an undercover FBI agent, in the trunk. They then go to bury him before Vito drives Joe and Eddie back to Joe's Apartment. To make up for the previous night's events, Joe takes Vito to sell some cigarettes courtesy of Eddie, but after things were going smooth, some Greasers show up trying to intimidate them into handing over most of the cigarettes as it is on their turf. Joe refuses so the Greasers set the truck on fire. Joe then retaliates by shooting the greaser boss in the head and then he and Vito try to chase down the rest of the Greasers but fail to do so. Vito and Joe then drive to a nearby telephone booth to call Eddie and tell him what happen. Eddie was not so happy and threatened them to return the value of the truck ($2,000) in which they would meet severe consequences if they did not oblige. So Vito and Joe meet up with Stephen Coyne along with Marty to sort out the greasers. First, they blew up the greasers' bar and then massacred all the greasers in their hideout, Empire Bay Forge, during the beginning of the gunfight, Marty saved Joe from being shot by killing his potential murderer. After the gunfight (which was a victory) for Stephen and Co., Joe and Vito decide to steal some Hot Rods from the greasers and sell them to Federico "Fat Derek" Pappalardo at the port in order to get Eddie his money back. Joe is next seen in Balls and Beans, though this time he doesn't join Vito, he is at The Maltese Falcon when Vito gets back from having Luca Gurino murdered. He tells Vito that there going to get made and they head upstairs and become made men in the Falcone crime family with the Vinci's as witnesses. Later, Vito and Joe are told to kill Alberto Clemente, who had called a big meeting at the Empire Arms Hotel. With Marty's help as a getaway driver, Vito and Joe head the hotel. The plan succeeded, but Marty was killed in the process causing Joe to go into depression which resulted in him getting drunk at The Lone Star and gunning down the bartender, Leon. Joe is seen again in A Friend of Ours, where Vito goes to his apartment after his house was burned down by the Irish Gang, by now Joe has re done his apartment in a "unique" style. He then helps Vito track down and kill Mickey Desmond (the cousin of Brian O'Neill, who was stabbed and killed by Vito during their time in prison together), the boss of the Irish Gang and many of his guys, as well as destroying the Hill of Tara in the process. Later, he and Henry meet Vito in Lincoln Park to discuss entering the drug business, they borrow $35,000 from Bruno Levine and buy the product from the Empire Bay Triads, however they run into trouble and a large gunfight occurs at SeaGift Fishing Co. warehouse, they make it out and sell the drugs to various gangs starting with the Bombers. Joe is then seen in Exit the Dragon, he and Vito go to meet Henry in the park after they discover that Falcone found out about the drugs and had Eddie took the money. However, when they arrive, they see Henry being butchered by the triads and had stolen their money. Joe and Vito kill Henry's killers and after seeing Zhe Yun Wong, the Enforcer for the Triads, and his remaining men driving off, an enraged Vito and Joe decide to follow him. Wong reaches The Red Dragon Restaurant in Chinatown which he uses as a base of operations and a secret drug factory. After killing half of the Triads, Vito and Joe finally approach Wong himself. They interrogate him about why he ordered his soldiers to kill Henry and taken away the money. Wong reveals that he found out from his source from the Federal Bureau of Narcotics that Henry is working for them, but refuses to tell where the money is. Vito and Joe don't believe Wong about Henry working for the feds and Joe kills him, much to the displeasure of Vito, who believed they could have interrogated Wong further to get more information. In order to pay back Bruno, Vito and Joe take any job they can get. Eddie gives Vito and Joe a hit on behalf of Ennio Salieri and the Salieri crime family. Their target, 51-year old Thomas “Tommy” Angelo. Vito and Joe talk about what to do on the way to his home on a Smith Thunderbolt car that Eddie has supplied them with just for this occasion. When they arrive, Vito asks, "Mr. Angelo?". Tommy answers yes, confused and surprised. Vito then says, "Mr. Salieri sends his regards", to which Joe lifts his Remington Model 870 Field gun and shoots Angelo in the chest. Vito and Joe are chased by the feds, but manage to lose them. Joe and Vito then go their separate ways to earn enough money to pay Bruno. After Vito collects his share of the debt, he heads to Joe's, but he is no where to be found. Vito discovers that Joe was kidnapped by the Vinci's and was taken to the Mona Lisa Cafe. Vito heads there where he is knocked out by a Vinci Capo. Vito awakens at a construction site in Midtown to find himself and a badly beaten Joe tied up where they are interrogated by Don Franco “Frank” Vinci. After Don Vinci leaves, Vito and Joe untie themselves and kill half of Vinci's thugs while escaping through the building. Vito then takes Joe to El Greco and Joe gives Vito his half of the debt. Vito then goes back to Bruno and gives him the money. Joe is then seen again at the last mission Per Aspera Ad Astra where he is at the Zavesky Observatory planetarium. He made a deal with Carlo to kill Vito. When Vito approaches the center of the planetarium where Joe, Carlo, and Carlo's remaining men are, Joe comes out with a Smith and Wesson Model 19 Revolver gun pointed at Vito's head. After Falcone's monologue, Joe decides to aid Vito into killing Falcone. He and Vito then proceed to kill all of Falcone's remaining guards. Eventually, Falcone himself comes out wielding a Thompson 1928 attempting to kill the duo, but Vito manages to wound him several times before shooting Carlo four more times, killing him. Ending At the end of the game, after Carlo is killed by Vito because of the deal he made with Leo, Joe is taken to another car as they go to celebrate at the Cathouse. A short while into the drive and the car containing Joe can be seen driving a different way. Galante apologizes to Vito and claimed that Joe wasn't a part of the deal (because of the trouble Joe made with Vito at the Red Dragon Restaurant and the construction site). Joe is now presumed dead after he was driven off in another car. Joe's fate still remains unknown, although it should be noted that he had the Smith and Wesson Model 19 Revolver he concealed when in the car. It is merely up to the player's imagination as to whether Joe died or not, as many cases support his death, as well as him possibly catching on and surviving the ordeal. Cut dialogue for Leo Galante found in the game's files reveals that the hitmen were taking Joe to meet Mr. Chu, head of The Tongs, were he would have to get himself off the hook for what he did in Chinatown (as the deal only pardoned Vito), however, this still leaves his fate ambiguous. Leo says "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Our deal only covered you. Joe has a meeting with Mr. Chu. That was the price of peace. I'm sorry, kid." All in all, judging by The Tong's brutality (as seen through Henry Tomasino's death) Joe would likely pay with his life, or at least some form of mutilation as a punishment. Vehicles Owned By Joe Main article: List of Vehicles Owned by Mafia Series Characters. *Culver Empire - 1945 *Shubert Frigate - 1950 *Smith Custom 200 - 1951 *Shubert Beverly - A Friend of Ours *Ascot Bailey S200 - Exit the Dragon *Smith Thunderbolt (Mafia II)/Bolt-Thrower (Mafia) - Stairway to Heaven (Mafia II)/Epilogue (Mafia) Notable Murders Committed * Sidney Pen (Independent, shot by Vito and Joe on the orders of Luca Gurino) * Richie Mazzeo (Clemente crime family (Formerly), drowned to death after Joe rammed his car into a frozen lake on orders of Luca Gurino) * The Bookie (Bombers, killed on the orders of Rocco in Bet on That) * Traitor (Falcone) (Falcone crime family, killed on order of Rocco in In the Shadows) *'Traitor (Rocco's Crew)' (Rocco's Crew/Falcone crime family, killed for trying to kill Joe, Eddie and Carlo Falcone in Cathouse) * Rocco (Falcone crime family, thrown from roof of construction site for trying to kill Eddie Scarpa and Carlo Falcone) * Billy Barnes (Greasers, shot by Joe for ordering his gang into setting Eddie's truck on fire) * Alberto Clemente (Clemente crime family, shot multiple times from the orders of Don Carlo Falcone and in revenge for killing Marty) * Leon (accidently shot to death by a drunken Joe) * Zhe Yun Wong (Empire Bay Triads, shot in the left side of the head for ordering the death of Henry Tomasino and refusing to tell where the money was) * Thomas Angelo (Salieri crime family (Formerly), shot in the chest from the orders of Eddie Scarpa, as a "gift" for the Salieri crime family) * Agent Cox (Empire Bay Police Department, possibly shot by Joe in a car chase after he kills Thomas Angelo, though he and Vito could have lost him. Also, it is possible that Vito kills him) * Vinci Capo (Vinci crime family, possibly beaten to death after kidnapping and beating Joe and Vito) * Mickey Desmond (Irish Gang, he can kill Mickey during the car chase that follows the attack on the Hill of Tara, this is one of his possible deaths) Notable Murders that Joe Assisted In *'Carlo Falcone' (Don of the Falcone crime family, shot by Vito on the orders of Leone Galante) Quotes :"Hey, is that a mirror in your pocket? 'Cos I can see myself in your pants." - Home Sweet Home :"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together" - Home Sweet Home :"Hey, baby thats a nice outfit. It would look good crumpled up at the foot of my bed in the morning." - Home Sweet Home :"Hey, do you know the difference between sex and conversation? No? You wanna go back to my place and talk?" - Home Sweet Home :Joe - "Ahh fuck! The sprinklers are going off. :Vito - ''"Really? 'Cause I thought it was raining..." - Room Service Trivia *Denby Grace described him as a "shoot first, ask questions later kinda guy", very reckless. *He is very caring about people he considers his friends, although sometimes this gets them into trouble. *He clearly has a drinking problem, although it might not be as bad as Eddie's. *His appearance, much like Vito's, has changed since the beginning of development. *Joe favors a Tommy Gun, but is also seen with the Colt M1911 Special several times, and (although much less often), a shotgun. *The Joe's Adventures DLC was, ironically, released on his birthday. *Joe claimed that the last time he went to church was the Easter of 1941. *In game dialogue shows Joe has a sister often yelling "you shoot like my sister" during combat. He also says "Jesus, you drive like my fucking grandmother!" in some driving scenes. *In Chapter 14: Stairway to Heaven, Joe and Vito are tasked with murdering Thomas Angelo by Eddie Scarpa, all they knew was that he ratted out his family to the feds. *In Chapter 10 after he kills Alberto Clemente you can see him crying for Marty. This is the only time that Joe cries in the game. *Joe claims, whilst going to Bruski's Scrap & Salvage with Vito Scaletta in Home Sweet Home, that his reproductive organ measures 7 inches while flaccid. *Joe's friendship with the teenager Marty resembles the life of young Henry Hill in Goodfellas as Henry joined the Mafia at a young age just like Marty. When Tommy DeVito is killed in Goodfellas. This deeply affects Jimmy Conway in the same way as it effected Joe in Chapter 10. Yet another reference to Goodfellas is The scene where Joe is selling cigarettes with Vito in The Wild Ones. This scene resembles the scene where Jimmy Conway is selling cigarettes to corrupt officers. Joe also sold some to a corrupt officer in The Wild Ones. *Joe is one of the characters on the Mafia II game cover along with Vito, Eddie and Henry. *In cutscenes he can be seen wearing a crucifix, he was most likely raised Catholic though he is not devout. *It's possible that Joe's name is reference to real Don Joseph Barbara who was known for hosting the Apalachin Meeting. *Joe will sometimes complain when Vito goes over the speed limit or passes through a red light. This goes against his nature to act and have fun without thinking. *In the Mafia II trailers, Joe is seen wearing a white colored suit jacket (see gallery below), however he doesn't wear it in game. The jacket can be seen on display at Vangel's, however it cannot be purchased. *Joe is the only character other than Vito that appears in every chapter, though sometimes only in cutscenes such as The Old Country, Enemy of the State, Time Well Spent, and Balls and Beans. *It is revealed in Chapter 7 (In Loving Memory of Francesco Potenza) that one of his favorite singers is Dean Martin. He and Eddie can both be heard singing his song Return to Me after Vito's "Welcome Back party". *Joe has a calendar in his apartment that's dated September 1943. It remains so throughout the game, including in Joe's Adventures. *Joe seems to have lost weight while Vito was in prison. *Some of the cars that Joe owned like the Shubert Beverly and Ascot Bailey S200 can be taken by Vito and stored in his garage, but the Smith Custom 200 and Culver Empire cannot be taken. *Mafia II Avatar items were made available for purchase on the 18th of November 2010 for the Xbox Live Avatar Marketplace. "Joe's Outfit" (240 MS Points) consists of his default jacket and shirt from the 50s segment of the game and "Joe's Hat" (160 MS Points) from the 40s segment. *Overall, Joe appears more than Vito. He appears in every mission in Mafia II and every mission in Joe's Adventures. Vito appears in every mission in Mafia II but in only one mission in Joe's Adventures. *According to the Frankie Potts files, Joe took a disliking to him. *Joe wears Eddie's beige suit and tie in the early trailers, screenshots and artwork. *Joe dislikes when people call him Joey, this is seen in The Wild Ones when he tells Marty off for calling him Joey, however when Eddie Scarpa calls him Joey he seems fine with it, this could be because Eddie is above Joe. *Joe's last name is Barbaro. In Italian the word "Barbaro" means barbarian. Joe is very reckless, like a barbarian. *Joe has the second most murders out of all the other protagonists having a number of 14, just one murder behind Jimmy. Mission Appearances Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven *Epilogue Mafia II *The Old Country *Home Sweet Home *Enemy of the State *Murphy's Law *The Buzzsaw *Time Well Spent *In Loving Memory of Francesco Potenza *The Wild Ones *Balls and Beans *Room Service *A Friend of Ours *Sea Gift *Exit the Dragon *Stairway to Heaven *Per Aspera Ad Astra (Possibly killed) Joe's Adventures As protagonist he appears in all missions. Influences Joe seems to be influenced by Tommy DeSimone, or Tommy DeVito as he is called in Goodfellas. They are both loud, ambitious, flashy and arrogant and both have some violent tendencies, though Joe less so than Tommy. They also love women and are somewhat ladies men though at times are somewhat sexist seeing women as objects rather than equals. He may also be partially inspired by Al Capone, they both have a flashy fashion sense and where known for been loud and arrogant. They also both like the finer things in life and are somewhat flashy. They also have similar builds, both been on the chubby side. Al and Joe also ran street gangs in there youth and are equally ambitious, doing whatever it takes to get to the top and get money. Gallery joe_profile.jpg|Concept art of Joe. Joey barbaro.jpg Vito joe profile.jpg|Concept art of Vito and Joe. joe barbaro mafia 1.jpg|Joe, in his first ever appearance (Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven) File:Henryvitojoe.jpg|Joe with friends Vito and Henry. File:Joe_in_with_the_girls.jpg|Joe at the Cathouse. Barbaro.jpg|Joe's early appearance. Mafiaii 018.jpg|Joe and Vito. File:Mafia_II_-_Digital_Deluxe_Artbook-036.png File:Joey.jpg mafia2 2010-10-11 21-34-24-79.jpg|Joe in Per Aspera Ad Astra. joe.JPG Untitled.png|Joe as a child with Vito mafia2 2010-10-16 22-25-26-21.jpg Joeadvent.JPG joearmado.png File:Joe1.png File:Joeprueba2.png File:JoePrueba.png File:Joe-Joe's_Adventures.jpg File:Joe_Barbaro.jpg mafia2 2010-11-05 20-21-02-00.png imagesCAAFR21I.jpg Mafia2 2010-11-14 16-23-28-76.png avatar-body.png|An Xbox avatar with "Joe's Outfit". thumblg.png|"Joe's Outfit" from the Xbox Live Avatar Marketplace. mafia2 2010-11-26 20-38-00-95.png Mafia2 2010-12-02 22-41-30-53.jpg|Joe using a payphone. 2kczech10.jpg|Editing Joe in 2K Czech MafiaII_Diggin.jpg|Joe with Vito and Henry. joemarty.jpg|Joe with Marty at the parking lot of the Empire Arms Hotel. See Also *Joe's Apartment *Joe's Adventures protagonist Barbaro, Joe Barbaro, Joe Category:Mafia II Category:Joe's Adventures Category:Protagonists Category:Soldato Category:Featured Articles